


Scrubba-Dub-Dub, Double In the Tub

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, Bifurcated Nook, Double Penetration, Multi, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz and Mituna get intimate in the bathtub, but another wants in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrubba-Dub-Dub, Double In the Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by hyper-homo

You desperately needed to see your moirail. Everyone everywhere has pissed you off today and you are not too sure about your ability to keep it cool. If you have to hear Kankri say trigger one more motherfucking time you’ll- no. No, you can’t start thinking like that right now. Now while you’re this angry. That road leads nowhere you want to go. You hear a knock on your door and you sigh heavily in relief. You waste no time throwing your gangly limbs around Mituna as soon as you open the door. He tenses for a second then hugs you back, gently papping your back. You couldn’t have asked for a better motherfucker to be your diamond.

After a few moments of pale affection in your doorway, you remove yourself from Mituna’s arms and lead him inside by the hand. His lisp is thick when he speaks, so much so that you almost don’t catch what he says.

“Kurloz, you okay?”

You don’t answer. You just keep leading him through your hive and up to the ablutions block. You really need some quality bonding time with your best bro. You start peeling off your clothes once you reach your destination and your moirail sputters unintelligibly. You just offer him a reassuring smile, thread pulling smartly on your lips. He pretty much gets the idea when he spies the full tub and makes to take off his bodysuit only to get frustrated with the garment. He makes these angry little grunts that grow into threating growls with each unsuccessful attempt to rid himself of his suit.

“Fucking piece of shit nook chafing shit GET OFF!”

Smiling softly, you approach him and give his cheek a tender pat with your bare hand. The other hand assists in shaping his fingers around his zipper then encourages him to pull down, slow and calm.

“Thanks, man.”

Mituna beams up at you with his ridiculously toothy grin, eyes hidden behind poofy bangs that make you want to push them back and smooch him right on his forehead. In fact, you do just that after you’ve helped each other fully undress. The thread in your lips makes the action a little more than wanting, but that’s okay. You know he understands the tenderness of the gesture.

You get your bony ass in the tub first, shifting around until you find a comfortable position then holding your arms out for your palebro to join you. He all but flops himself in the water with you, water splashing and sloshing over the edge of the bathtub. He’s like a little whirlwind, your moirail. It makes all the kinds of pink little diamonds flutter and twinkle all up in your pusher. He gets at your face-paint with a wet rag first, being extra gentle with your stitched lips. It never bothers you to be bare-faced for Mituna. He ain’t got it in him to be judging you for letting your righteous mask be washed away by one not of the motherfucking church.

By the time he’s got you lathered up nice and frothy, you’re reduced to a purring, content bag of jelly bones. Yes, this is just what you needed. There’s still a slight undercurrent of rage threatening to cause you a bit of trouble, but the way Mituna’s cleaning hand is lingering on your seedflap sends those unmirthful thoughts fuzzing around the edges. You don’t move to stop him, you probably should. Your palest of brothers seems to have his knowing on to what you’ll be needing to calm and staying there. He drops the cleaning rag in the water to rub at you with his fingers, sending a delicious shiver down your spine. Looking up at you with his hair shielding his eyes, he asks you, all quiet and sweet and coaxing as he rubs his thumb over the tip of your bulge peeking out from your sheath.

“You want me to…?”

Cupping the back of his neck, you press your forehead to his and chirp in your throat. It’s for him and only him to hear, this vocal assent, and he responds in kind. He tilts his head towards you and nibbles at your lips, gently tugging on the threads holding them closed. You steal a quick kiss before parting your mouth slightly, pulling the threads taut so that he can nip through them with ease. You pull the stitches from your lips with your fingers and Mituna hardly waits for you to discard the frayed threads before he’s trying to poke his forked tongue past your lips. It’s been quite a while since you’ve let him kiss you without the stitches so you really can’t blame him for being so eager.

He gets you to open your mouth before you can get the command moving from your pan to your jaw. He’s all but yanked your bulge out of your sheath, making you gasp sharply. Mituna all but shoves his tongue in your mouth and snickers like the cute little shit he is. You give your own raspy chuckle between the short amounts of time your lips move apart. He slicks his tongue against your stub of a tongue, a cascade of happy clicks popping in the back of his throat. You so wish you could kiss him right and proper, filling his mouth with your own specific array of flavors, but this will do you just fine.

Bracing a warm hand against your narrow chest, Mituna lifts his hips to position your bulge at his nook. You can feel him radiating heat and pulsing against your tip and you ache to be buried deep inside him. You don’t have to want for long. Your palebro eases down on to your length, trembling and biting his lip hard enough to break the skin. You slide your hands over his hips and press your thumbs into his hipbones. The action causes him to release the breath he was holding in a heavy sound that may or may not have been a sob, rocking his hips down urgently as if trying to get more of you in him faster. You kiss his bloodied lips once then lean back, tilting your hips in just the right way and your bulge slithers up into one of the forks inside him.

He throws his arms around you and buries his face into the crook of your neck, clicking weakly in strained pleasure. You don’t move for a while, just hold him there as your bulge stays tucked up tight in his wet, hot nook. You honestly could stay like this forever, just holding him close as your bulge wriggles tenderly against the soft walls of his nook. Mituna pants hard against your neck, tongue flicking out occasionally to lap at your pulse. His hips tic against yours as you simply just feel him and before long, he’s rutting frantically against you.

“Kurloz… bro… Kurloz! Yeah! More!”

“Mind if a motherfucker all gets up and joining in on this sweet mirth?”

Your eyes snap up to the interloper and Mituna nearly gives himself whiplash trying to do the same. Your dancestor stands in a corner of the block, already shirtless and working his pants (with codpiece in tow) down his skinny hips. You’re getting yourself ready to throw some wicked ire into your blood-brother’s pan when Mituna’s growl does it for you. If it were any other situation, you might find the action rather endearing. He’s got a nook full of your long, highblood bulge and he still finds it in him to throw a threatening noise at a motherfucker.

Mituna’s sound of protest dies down when Gamzee reveals his bulge. Motherfucker’s not as long as you but he’s got twice the girth on you. You already know what your moirail is about to say before he turns to you with a shit eating grin. Your face is all stern lines and seriousness, signifying your utter refusal to be a part of this. Mituna pouts and nearly screeches at you, his loud wailing breaking apart with sharp gasping. Seems like he forgot you were still all up inside him.

“Come on, Kurloz! Let’s-nhh… Let’s fucking do it! Bro, no. For serious. Two. TWO, KURLOZ!”

“Yeah. Motherfucking two, Kurloz.”

Gamzee’s already ambling his way over and into the tub, slinking right up behind Mituna with a grin so wide it rivals Mituna’s. Your moirail seems to really want this, but your voice sounds in his pan to make sure.

“If you ain’t feeling the wicked noise he’s throwing down, I’ll make him stop. Just say the word, my pale brother.”

Mituna nods a little too enthusiastically for your liking. Always two, with your moirail. Two is always better, according to him. Though, you can get your understanding on as to why your yellow brother is all eager for your dancestor. Gamzee’s got quite the piece on him. That nook of his ain’t too bad either. So you’ve fucked your dancestor a couple of times, ain’t a motherfuck for you to give about it, really. Not to mention, the bard is a fine looking motherfucker.

Giving Gamzee a stern look, you shift in the water. You keep a firm grip on Mituna’s hips, sliding down the back of the tub so you can position you and your moirail just right for what’s to follow. Mituna tilts his hips up for Gamzee, sniggering and wiggling his little rump as he offers the other passage inside. You nearly join Mituna in his mirth but you opt to keep your gaze on your dancestor instead. You watch that face that’s so much like your own twitch and shift into an expression of pleasure as he slowly enters your moirail from behind. Mituna’s laughing ceased the instant Gamzee’s tip popped inside him. Your poor bro must be stretched beyond belief, shuddering and gasping as Gamzee groans heavily behind him. You’re not sure, at first, if the tremors rolling over your moirail are from pain or something else entirely but you get your answer in the way Mituana pushes back on him. You can feel your dancestor’s bulge throb and squirm next to yours, trying to knot with your appendage but Mituna bucks his hips and sends Gamzee’s length into the canal opposite you.

Gamzee’s jaw slackens and his eyes flutter, a thick moan tumbling from his lips before he grips the edge of the tub and starts thrusting. Mituna yelps and a hand leaves his hip to pat at his cheek questioningly, encouraging him to look up at you. When he does, his mouth hangs open in a dopey smile, a trail of saliva rolling out an upturned corner of his lips. You figure he’s more than okay.

You three find a rough rhythm eventually. Gamzee snaps his hips forward while you gently roll your bulge and grind up into your moirail. Every time Gamzee’s bulge pushes a cry of pain from Mituna, your hands are there to pat and smooth against his now-feverish skin. The other hand you had on Mituna’s hip has moved to tangle with his dual-bulges, wrist twisting and flourishing just in the right way to distract him from the double onslaught of bulges filling him up. Your hands busy elsewhere, Mituna’s hips have surrendered to their primal instincts, throwing himself down and back on you and your dancestor in a rhythm only interrupted by Gamzee’s powerful thrusts.

You can feel Gamzee’s bulge sliding in and out against your bulge through the thin layer of flesh separating you. It’s a surreal sensation to say the least but it’s nothing compared to when he angles himself just so, allowing his bulge to slide hard against the front wall of Mituna’s fork, indirectly pressing up against you. Mituna’s bulges twist and coil more desperately in your hand and he’s started making these high-pitched gasps. Your pale bro babbles incoherently, most likely trying to warn you of his end when Gamzee slaps his hips forward with bruising force. Mituna’s mouth hangs open wide in a silent scream as he clamps down on you, staining the water yellow. Gamzee follows not to shortly after, a feral sounding cry leaving him as he empties himself into your moirail. The swell of material pressing down on your bulge coupled with Mituna’s inner muscles contracting around you sends you over the edge, making you cum with a jerk of the body and a throaty grunt.

Gamzee collapses back on the opposite wall of the tub, a satisfied sigh leaving his smiling lips. Mituna collapse onto you, panting hard as his pusher thrums against his ribcage and onto your chest. Wrapping your arms around your palest of bros, you nuzzle the top of his head and purr, feeling a hell of a lot better than you did earlier. You catch Gamzee’s smug little grin as he makes his way out of the yellow-purple water, leaving the two of you to bask in the afterglow and shower each other with sickly-pale affections.


End file.
